


Child of the Moon and the Sun

by onewomanshow



Series: i wanna love you forever [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Dadko, Especially When You're Royalty, Family, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Girl Dad, Girl Dad!Zuko, Grown and Sexy Zutara, Happy Azula (Avatar), Married Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Married Life, Momtara, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Original Character, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Pro-Bending (Avatar), Steambabies - Freeform, Steambaby, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Brother, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko Is A Simp, Zutara, growing up is hard to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow
Summary: The events leading up to Princess Emi's birth were unconventional and came as a shock to everyone, including her parents, Fire Lord Zuko, and Lady Katara, so it was only right that she lived a nontraditional life for a Princess and Heir to the Throne.And growing up's hard to do, especially when you're royalty.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: i wanna love you forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Child of the Moon and the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of a Miscarriage

The events leading up to Princess Emi's birth were unconventional and came as a shock to everyone, including her parents, Fire Lord Zuko, and Lady Katara, so it was only right that she lived a nontraditional life for a Princess and Heir to the Throne.

When she was a little girl, the story of her arrival was a bedtime favorite. It always fascinated her that her Uncle Aang used to date her mother and her Aunt Mai used to date her father and that instead of a big, fancy wedding like the one she attended but doesn’t really remember of her Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka, after the former stepped down as the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, they became husband and wife in a private, intimate ceremony attended by their closest friends and family.

When she was a child, she didn’t understand the significance of this. Her mother and father were in love with each other then and still are. As far as she could tell - that's what marriage was for.

But then she witnessed her mother console noblewomen that just found out their husbands had cheated on them for reasons they didn't even understand, overheard her peers talk about their parents' divorce, and learned that her own paternal Grandmother was forced to marry Ozai (she never called him 'grandfather', she didn't think he deserved the title), and realized that what her parents had was a rare, once in a lifetime kind of love that she read about in fairytales. 

After having spent enough time amongst the nobility and what the cranky, old men on her father’s council called “commoners”, she fully understood the weight it carried.

Unlike royal children of the past, Emi, and all her siblings, attended a public school- a school her mother brought to life to reform education and decrease the divide between the Lower and Upper Rings of Caldera, instead of the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, a private school reserved for daughters of the nobility. Although, she still hung out with students from the institution. 

That was another unique thing about her family. Despite the societal importance that was placed on having sons, she only had sisters.

Due to her abrupt, unexpected arrival, her parents wanted to wait before they had another one and carefully plan their next child.

When she was four, she asked for a brother, not because she actually wanted one, but because she heard that sons were more valuable and feared her father would get rid of her one day, thinking that if she couldn't be Fire Lord, then at least he had her little brother to carry on his legacy (her Aunt Azula always told her she was perceptive for her age). They obliged- saying that they'll “work on it” but had no control over whether it would be a boy or girl and that they loved her regardless. 

A few months later, her parents told her she got her wish, but then, Katara suffered a miscarriage, and although she was too young to understand what happened, she thinks it shattered their dreams more than hers. All she really remembers is that her mother was incredibly sad for a long time, so it was a while before she asked again.

Some mean, nasty people said it was a sign that her parents’ relationship was destined to fail– and that her conception was merely a rare stroke of luck. That once again, her father “lacked promise” and that he should’ve known his “waterbending wench” couldn’t handle carrying the Fire Lord’s child twice.

He almost burned down the throne room the way her great-grandfather, Avatar Roku, did when he found out.

When she was 6 years old, she became a big sister for the first time to Princess Kya and Princess Kaida, a waterbender and firebender respectively, and although she knew it wasn’t right to wish ill-will on people – a trait her mother instilled in her, she secretly hoped that whatever Gods were out there would smite those that ever had any doubt.

A year later, a late bloomer like her father, she bent fire for the first time. Wielding blue flames like her prodigal, legendary aunt, she advanced through the stages rather quickly and was a master by the age of twelve. However, even now, she prefers hand-to-hand combat with dual daggers, only relying on firebending as a last resort or when she's competing with friends as one-third of a recreational pro-bending team.

At thirteen years old, she began spending her summers in the Earth Kingdom, South Pole, and Air Temples with her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Once again, people argued that it was improper for a Princess of the Fire Nation to spend so much time away from home – how was she expected to learn how to lead if she wasn’t there the entire year? It’s her mother who takes a stand this time, saying she and Zuko both traveled at that age and they should be appreciative of the fact that Emi wasn’t doing it by force or an obligation to end a war and that to be a good leader, one should be well-versed in different cultures. The incessant chatter finally stopped after that and she realizes that her dad was right - her mom is a lot more intimidating than he'll ever be even though she's only seen the sweet, nurturing side of her. 

When she was fourteen going on fifteen, her parents told her they were expecting another baby and enjoying being a big sister to little sisters, she doesn't even ask for a brother this time. No one questioned if the Fire Lady was past the age to be having children, too terrified to bring up the fact that previous Fire Lords would purposely marry younger brides whenever their current wife “peaked" or became too old for their liking. Later that winter, Princess Lili, named after her late Uncle’s favorite flower, was born, and no one made any snarky comments regarding her being born out of season either.

Now, at 16, the same age her father was when he took the throne, everyone wants to know her next move, although she has a long time before he abdicates for he says he has no desire to serve until he dies and would much rather retire on Ember Island peacefully with his wife. Will she step up as Crown Princess, the next in line, or relinquish her duties to attend a university like her peers? Or maybe neither of those options at all? 

She is Princess Emi of the Fire Nation, Child of the Moon, and the Sun, and this is her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaida means "Little Dragon."  
> Because I'm in love with my original steambaby Emi, her family dynamic, and we don't have enough fics about The Gaang's teenage children.  
> And Girl Dad Zuko is just *chef's kiss*
> 
> This is supposed to be my smaller ZukoxKatara family (in my fic Adventurers in Parenting, they have 6 kids), and they still ended up with four. I just headcanon that they have an extremely healthy and active sex life lol.


End file.
